Needle holders are suturing devices which surgeons use for closing wounds and incisions. One limitation of current needles is that auxiliary devices, such as forceps, are used for grasping and pulling needles through tissues. In some cases, assistants are used for grasping the pointed ends of needles and pulling them through tissues.
A surgeon must view the surgery through a telescope or on a TV camera during endoscopic surgery and only a limited space is available for maneuvering needle holders and forceps. Skill and dexterity are required to close incisions with current needle holders and prevent injuries to patients. The limited space, limited maneuverability and restricted viewing make the tying of knots difficult and time consuming.
Another problem with current needle holders is that the use of two hands for suturing restricts surgeons from using one hand for holding different structures.